Total Drama Crazzzzy
by CookieKid
Summary: A whole new season with a whole new group of campers for an astounding prize!
1. The Math Test

Note: No copyright infringement intended for this story, I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any other seasons to come.

Total Drama Crazzzzy

Smart

Beauty

Survival

Active

Can you master it all?

Contestants

Note: The teams will be updated every chapter.

Team 1: The Boys

Paul

Adam

Gary

Harris

David

Tim

Team 2: The Girls

Mary

Tera

Tia

Meena

Coral

Abigail

Each team does a challenge every week that falls under one of the four categories, the losing team will have to pick two people to leave their team and create their own team, once the teams are separated so much that a team will be just one person, if they lose, they are eliminated. At the final six, they will start voting each other off.

The winner gets a chance to start any kind of career they want to, and $3,000,000!!!

Who will be the last person standing?

Challenge 1: The Math Test

"Each person has to finish a two page math test under a short amount of time, 10 minutes.

The person with the worst grade loses with their whole team." Said Chris the host, "On your marks, get set, go!!!!"

The Boys

"David is smart," said Tim to himself, "If I could just look over to his paper I could pass this test,"

"Did I mention that if you even try to copy off of someone else's answers, you're eliminated." Said Chris.

"Never mind," said Tim.

The Girls

"What does pi equal?" Mary asked herself, "What's length?"

"Looks like Mary's not the smartest," said Chris but only to the viewers.

Both Teams

Done," said everyone except Mary and Tim.

"Tim, don't rush, it's how much you get right, not how much you get done." Said Gary.

"Done," said Mary.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, time is up," said Chris.

"Oh man," exclaimed Tim.

"Now this really nerdy intern will grade your paper," said Chris while he handed the papers to the intern.

1 hour later

"The intern has graded your papers, they are on this bulletin board, the best grades are near the top of the list, the bottom is the worst." said Chris.

The Grade Chart

Gary

Paul

Abigail

Coral

Meena

Tera

David

Adam

Harris

Tia

Mary

Tim

"And there you have it, the boys team loses, since Tim had the worst grade, he is definitely off the team, who else do you want to leave?" asked Chris.

They talked it out.

"We've agreed on Harris, he's too quiet."

"Okay, so what do you want to be your team name?" Chris asked Harris and Tim.

"Uh…. Peoplez?" Tim asked Harris.

"How about BoyZ, a z instead of an s?" said Harris.

"Perfect," said Tim.

"To find out what happens next, read the next chapter of Total Drama Crazzzzy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"exclaimed Chris.


	2. The Camping Trip

Note: No copyright infringement intended for this story, I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any other seasons to come.

Total Drama Crazzzzy

Smart

Survival

Active

Note: If you noticed, I took away beauty from this part because it's kind of hard for me to make a chapter on a photo shoot…

Can you master it all?

Contestants

Note: the teams will be updated every chapter.

Team 1: The Boys

Paul

Adam

Gary

David

Team 2: The Girls

Mary

Tera

Tia

Meena

Coral

Abigail

Team 3: The BoyZ

Harris

Tim

Challenge 2: The Camping Trip

"Welcome back to Total Drama Crazzzzy!!!! Last time, our campers had to finish a brutal two paged math test in only ten minutes. In the end, Tim ruined it for the Boys with the worst grade, so him and Harris were thrown off the team to create their own, which is now called the BoyZ. Find out who's team gets separated in the craziest camping trip you'll ever read about in this chapter of Total, Drama, Crazzzzy." Said Chris

Confession Cam

"I feel kind of bad that I got sent off the team, especially because I'm quiet, doesn't the quiet one usually end up saving the team at some time in the game?" Harris asked rhetorically.

Normal Cam

"Okay guys, your challenge is on survival and a little bit activeness today." Said Chris,"You're going to climb up that mountain and get that bag of on top of the mountain in a minute. If you can't get it in a minute, you lose the challenge."

Confession Cam

"This challenge seems way to easy, something's up, and I'm going to fish it out." Tim said.

Normal Cam

"On your marks, get set, GO!!!!" exclaimed Chris.

Tim, Mary, and David sprang onto the mountain wall. Tim was right at the beginning, trying to get up on the mountain. Mary was nearing the middle of the mountain. David couldn't even get on the mountain.

"Come on, David, you're going to make us lose the challenge." said Paul.

"And Mary's at the top with the food." said Chris.

"Oh man!" the Boys and the BoyZ said.

"Yes!!!" the Girls exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be cheering much yet. This was only part one of the challenge." Chris said.

"SAY WHAT NOW!!!" everyone screamed.

"That's right; the second part of the challenge is to camp outside in the woods for a night without shelter, a compass, or a flashlight. However, the Girls get food, and the rest of you don't." said Chris. "SAY WHAT NOW!!!" everyone except the girls screamed, now even louder than last time.

"That's right again, only the girls get to eat." Chris explained again, "Now go find a camping spot and build a shelter, I heard it's going to rain soon.

"Ugh…" everyone said as they walked away, even the girls.

-Everyone enters the forest and starts to build their shelters

The Girls

"Okay, here's what we do, we get lots of leaves and twigs, get them to balance near and on top of each other. Then, we have to waterproof it before the rain starts." said Mary.

"We get it, Miss Up-Tight and Bossy." said Tera.

"What did you just call me?" asked Mary.

"I called you Miss Up-Tight and Bossy because it matches your personality."

"Oooh, now that's cold." said Meena.

"Find out what happens next for these teenagers on the next chapter of Total, Drama Crazzzzy!" said Chris.


	3. The Camping Trip Continued

Note: No copyright infringement intended from this story, I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any other seasons to come.

Total Drama Crazzzzy

Smart

Survival

Active

Note: If you noticed, I took away beauty from this part because it's kind of hard for me to make a chapter on a photo shoot…

Can you master it all?

Contestants

Note: the teams will be updated every chapter.

Team 1: The Boys

Paul

Adam

Gary

David

Team 2: The Girls

Mary

Tera

Tia

Meena

Coral

Abigail

Team 3: The BoyZ

Harris

Tim

Challenge 2: The Camping Trip (continued)

"Last time on Total Drama Crazzzzy, the teams had to get food from the top of a mountain in 1 minute. The Girls won, still currently the leaders of the game. But that wasn't the whole challenge, part 2 was that all the campers had to camp out in the wilderness for one night without anything, except for The Girls who have food. But teamwork is what you need in this kind of challenge which Mary and Tera refused to give. Find out what happens to this crazy group in this chapter of Total Drama Crazzzzy!" introduced Chris.

The Boys

"Yeah our shelter's done!!! Whoo!" everyone screamed simultaneously.

The BoyZ

"I better tell them that it isn't waterproofed." Tim said as he started walking toward The Boys.

"No!" Harris said as he pulled Tim back, "Don't tell them, let them suffer, then they will lose, and we won't be separated."

"What about The Girls, they could lose?" asked Tim.

"They could, but probably not, they are the current leaders of the game, it would be risky to rely on them to lose." said Harris.

"True, very true, I like having you on my team." Tim said to Harris.

"Thanks, I have my moments." said Harris.

The Girls

"Finally, we're done waterproofing out shelter, right before the thundershower started." said Meena, "Everyone in," she told the campers.

"Ahhh, it's so nice in here." Mary said. Suddenly, the shelter toppled on her and her team

"OHH COME ON!!!" the whole team shouted.

"Ha ha ha!" The Boys laughed. Suddenly, the thundershower started and The Boys got drenched.

"I think we're the ones to laugh," said Harris.

The Boys and The Girls ran out of their tents and into the mess hall.

"And the BoyZ win!" exclaimed Chris holding an umbrella

"We won, but who loses?" asked Tim.

"Since The Girls won Part 1, and they actually waterproofed their shelter, The Boys lose, again.

"Oh man!" exclaimed the Boys.

At the Mess Hall

"So, which 2 of your peeps are making their own team?" asked Chris.

"Uhh… David and… Adam." Said Gary.

"What do we call ourselves?" asked David.

"Atom Bombs?" suggested Adam.

"That'll work." said David.

"So it's settled." Said Chris, "Find out what happens next on the next chapter of Total Drama Crazzzzy!!!!" exclaimed Chris with David and Adam next to him.


	4. The Obstacle Course

Note: No copyright infringement intended from this story, I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any other seasons to come.

Total Drama Crazzzzy

Smart

Survival

Active

Can you master it all?

Contestants

Note: the teams will be updated every chapter.

Team 1: The Boys

Paul

Gary

Team 2: The Girls

Mary

Tera

Tia

Meena

Coral

Abigail

Team 3: The BoyZ

Harris

Tim

Team 4: The Atom Bombs

David

Adam

Challenge 3: The Obstacle Course

"Last time on Total, Drama, Crazzzzy. The contestants became campers just for this challenge because they had to camp outside for a night without anything, however, the girls won food. But even with the food, The BoyZ turned out to be the winners. In the end, The Boys lost because they didn't win part 1 or 2 of the challenge and they didn't waterproof their shelter. Because of this, David and Adam were sent off the team, they called themselves The Atom Bombs... Will anybody be forced to be a one person team? Will arguments get worse between Mary and Tera? Find out the answers to these questions on chapter 4 of Total Drama Crazzzzy." said Chris.

Everyone was eating in the mess hall.

"Does anybody want to sit with me?" asked Mary.

"I will," said Coral

"So will I," said Abigail.

"Will anybody sit with me?" asked Tera.

"We will," said Meena and Tia.

Everything was normal, eating slop on TV while competing for 5 million dollars, yep, totally normal.

Until Chris walked through the door and into the mess hall.

"Contestants, I have an announcement to make." said Chris.

"If you lost your hair gel, find it yourself." said Tera, everyone laughed.

"That's not what this is about, even though my hair gel has been missing. It's about this competition; you are now allowed to form your own team or join teams. If you want to do this now, please raise your hand and say who you want to be on your team." said Chris.

"I'd like to make a team." Mary said, "I want Coral, Abigail, and I to make a team, is that okay with you two?"

"Yeah," said Coral.

"Totally," said Abigail.

"And we'll call ourselves The Cookiez (hehe)." said Mary.

"Which leaves us as a team, me, Tia, and Meena." said Tera.

"Now, to announce your challenge, you guys are doing a one- part challenge, however, this time, just for this challenge, you're competing by yourself, and who ever loses the challenge is eliminated." said Chris.

Everyone was silent.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Chris.

They walked to the place where their challenge was set up.

"Surprise, today, we're doing an obstacle course." said Chris.

"Whoever completes this obstacle course last is eliminated. I'm not going to explain how it works cause you'll figure it out yourself. Heh heh." said Chris, "Ready, set, go!!!"

Everyone sped into action.

CONFESSION CAM

"I have to win, out of everyone, I'm the strongest." said Gary.

NORMAL CAM

The first obstacle was to jump on a trampoline to get through a hole in a huge wall.

Everyone had a strategy of jumping off the trampoline, grabbing the top of the wall, and swinging through the hole except for Gary who was too busy admiring his muscles to notice the easiest way to get through that part, but after a few minutes, he got through.

The second obstacle was a rock wall that they had to get to the top of.

The BoyZ decided to stick together throughout the obstacle course and got to top of the wall first.

All the others just climbed up as fast as they could except for Gary, who was trying to impress the girls by going up the rock wall upside down, which took him 8 more minutes than it would have taken him if he went the right way.

The last obstacle however, was better for Gary because you had to run half a mile while holding a 20 pound weight. Gary zoomed through and somehow came in first. Mary came in second. Paul in third, Tim in fourth, Tia in fifth, Tera in sixth, Meena in seventh, Coral in eighth, and Abigail in ninth.

The last three left were Adam, David, and Harris. Suddenly, Harris and David finished. Therefore, Adam was eliminated from the game.

"What!? Me? How?" asked Adam.

"You're a slowpoke, dude." said Chris.

"I'm out, aren't I?" asked Adam.

"DUH!" said Chris.

Therefore, later, he packed his things, said goodbye to everyone, and left.

"Well, that concludes another chapter of Total, Drama, Crazzzzy!


End file.
